


A Terrible Bridge

by then00breturns1101



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Crowley and Kids, Gabriel and Warlock are mentioned, Implied/Referenced Child Death, M/M, We all know he has a soft spot for kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then00breturns1101/pseuds/then00breturns1101
Summary: Crowley watches Bridge to Terabithia. It goes about as poorly as you'd expect.





	A Terrible Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i were talking about how crowley would probably resemble me in being unable to handle child deaths in movies, and of course bridge to terabithia was the first scenario that came up. honestly, who *didn't* cry?

“Crowley? Crowley, what’s wrong?” Aziraphale called as his demon practically ran out of the room. “Are you alright?”

“I’m _fine!”_ came Crowley’s voice from inside the bathroom, accompanied by a voice crack and a choked sob—rarely indications of fine-ness.

“No, my dear, you are most certainly not. Please let me in.”

To that, there was no answer, which Aziraphale took as an indication to enter. In his rush, Crowley hadn’t locked the door, so there wasn’t even any need for a miracle. As he entered, he was greeted with the sight of Crowley curled up against the wall, sunglasses on the sink, and angrily sobbing into his hands.

“They can’t—they can’t _do_ that! It’ss not—” he bit his lip as another hissing cry threatened to bubble up from his throat. Aziraphale sat next to him, wrapping his arms around his very distraught Crowley. “They can’t jusssst _kill her!_ ”

At that, it clicked.

“Oh, dear… it was the movie you were watching, wasn’t it? I hadn’t realized…” It had been a long time since Aziraphale had seen the film in question, so he didn’t quite recall many of the plot points—including the death of one of the main characters, a young girl. “You’re not normally this affected by deaths, though. Even in real life. This is—”

“I know, I know,” interrupted Crowley with a sniffle. “It was just a movie, just a _ssstupid damn movie,_ but it was a kid! She was a kid!”

Aziraphale nodded, hugging tighter. He’d forgotten all about Crowley’s soft spot for children, truthfully. It wasn’t as if the demon went around flaunting it, and he actually tended to deny it, but he was the one who tried to save several children from the flood. He was the one who volunteered to be the nanny for Warlock despite his affinity for plants. He was the one who didn’t want to kill Adam.

Of course he’d be the one to be devastated over the death of a child, fictional or not.

“It wasn’t even dramatic or heroic,” Crowley continued. “That would’ve been fine. Deaths like that don’t really… happen. You can tell it’s fake. But this, it just…”

“It felt more real. Because it wasn’t a sacrifice, or even a casualty.”

“No. Those have… purpose. It’s still sad, it would be sadder if it was a kid, but that has… well, people always say they have a ‘purpose’ or ‘meaning,’ even if that’s a bunch of shit.” Crowley forced a chuckle. “But this was just an accident. It was so _preventable._ ”

“Well, really, it wasn’t,” said Aziraphale, unhelpfully. “It’s a story. Her death was an inevitable part of it.”

“That’sss not the _point,_ angel!” Crowley hissed, wiping his eyes again. “I know it’s a movie, but these things happen! Everyone wants a heroic death, a peaceful one, anything but a clumsy accident that could’ve been avoided. The problem is, clumsy deaths happen all the time. To people who don’t deserve them.” His gaze turned downwards, towards the polished tile of the bathroom.

“People like kids,” finished Aziraphale. Crowley nodded.

“People like kids. Never did anything wrong. Just unlucky, not careful enough, but they didn’t _deserve_ it.” He looked away and cursed as another tear slid down his face. Aziraphale caught it before he did, wiping it away with his thumb and gently caressing Crowley’s still-wet cheek.

“So many bad things happen in this world, to people who don’t deserve them,” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss to his demon’s temple. “It’s okay to admit that you’re hurt by it.”

“I’m too damn sentimental is what I am,” muttered Crowley, despite leaning into his angel’s soothing touches. “It’s not exactly great for a demon.”

“Not for an angel, either.” They both winced, remembering Gabriel’s callous insensitivity to… well, nearly everyone. Despite representing a force of “good,” he had little to no care for any of Earth’s innocent inhabitants. Nor did he have any respect for Aziraphale.

“But we’re on our own side now, dear,” continued Aziraphale with a hopeful smile. “Nobody’s here to tell you off for being sentimental, for caring.”

“I know. Thanks,” Crowley muttered into his sleeve. “Doesn’t make that death any less _shitty._ What kind of kids’ movie kills the fucking kid?”

“I know, love, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! comments give me life


End file.
